Carrie (1976) Goofs
G01.png| In the scene where the hose sprays a man, On the right side of the screen, you can see how Ruth and Helen fall to the ground. But on the left side they are standing. G02.png|When Norma is sprayed, You can see a man laughing G03.png|In one scene, you can see Helen's body on the table and a man who falls to the ground with the punchbowl. But in the next scene, Helen is still seen running and the punchbowl is still on the table. G04.png|In the scene where George is arguing with Mr. Fromm, Borne is seen in the background. But in the next scene, She is seen running. G05.png|When Miss Collins is killed, The basketball goal is destroyed. But when Mrs. Collins falls dead, the basketball goal post does seem to be intact. G06.png|During the roll call, Helen is not present. But in the next scene, Helen is next to Sue. G06.png|In the same scene, Grace is sitting with Mary and Ruth. In the next shot, She is next to Helen. But in the next scene, She is sitting with Mary and Ruth again G07.png|When the mirror shatters while Carrie is praying, it shatters into many small pieces but when the mother comes into the room and the mirror is fixed, it was only broken into a few large pieces. G08.png|During the detection, Helen is looking at Miss Collins. But in the next scene, She is looking at another direction. G09.png|In one scene, George is next to McDermitt. But in the next scene, He is not with her. G09.png|In the same scene, there's a man in a red tuxedo next to McDermitt. But in the next scene, You can see another guy behind Mr.Fromm, wearing the same tuxedo but with another Boutonnière (This guy was not behind him in the previous scene) # At the beginning of the movie, The girls were covered with towels and they had wet hair. But when Carrie was panicked, Most of the girls were already dressed and their hairs was already dry and stylized. # At end of the movie, In the Sue's Dream, You can see a red car going backwards. # When Ms. Collins is calling the role in the gym, She says Katie to Helen. # Chris is having oral sex with Billy and talks him at the same time, Without her voice being distorted # After the bucket of blood falls at Carrie, You can hear the blood spilling; Even though the bucket is already empty. # In the ending scene when Mrs. Snell attempts to calm down her horrified daughter, Amy Irving's intense acting caused Priscila Pointer to call her "Amy". # In a scene, Billy slaps Chris with the back of his hand, But a loud sound is heard. Although he did not actually slapped her so hard. # When Norma and Helen are in the Salon, and they are talking about Carrie going to the prom with Tommy, Norma is getting her hair done for the prom. But in the next gym scene, she has her plain braids and a cap on. # When the Afro Student catches Principle Morton he presumably is knocked unconscious but he seen crashing into Cora, Miss Collins, Frieda, Julia, Freddy, George, Rhonda, Ernest and other students. # When Carrie starts to shut the doors Prom Girl is standing closer to the door but before she was standing before George and Frieda # In one scene when Sue enters the prom, Julia and her date are outside but when Norma collects the ballots, Julia is inside with her date. Category:Goofs Category:1976